Annette Beaumont
Annette Beaumont is an highly intelligent woman and well connected New Yorker turned criminal enterprise manager. She is a higher up in the Maeda Cartel with an official title as 'Event Planner' to Tatsuro Maeda himself, however she is in actuality his chief of operation around the city. Descriptions Physical Annette is a middle-aged woman, approaching or already in her early 40's. She has sharp facial features, a pointed nose and often a sour expression. Her hair is short, blonde and slicked back, while her dress sense is well put together as she often wears classy dresses, expensive jewelry and thin-rimmed designer glasses. Her frame is light but well built, while her chest is slightly saggy and small. Her nipples are remarkable as they have wide aureole that cover most of her chest. Personality Annette is a straight forward, aggressive and domineering... an all around workaholic. She is objective orientated and always working towards one end or another, but she also demonstrates unquestioning loyalty too, particularly to the cause she is currently working towards alongside the Maeda Cartel. It is said of her that she is incredibly intelligent, holding both degrees in business and psychology, as well has having great success in past work on Madison Avenue and by extension the advertising industry at large.Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH:MoAR) Hobbies and Interests * Working, Completing her Goals * Dominating and Cowing People Dislikes * Frivolousness * Romance Key Personal Relationships Tatsuro Maeda The specifics of Annette and Tatsuro's relationship are unknown, and rather mysterious, especially how they came to work alongside each other. In recent times however, Annette has become an important official in his criminal organization, being named his top 'Event Planner' and handling the more illicit areas of his businesses, having pushed Maeda's wife Mei Wang out of the picture for the most part. Aside from the business aspects, both have a psycho-sexual back-and-forth between the two, with both being domineering personalities. Annette is lesser of the two during sexual encounters, bossing others around her even as she relents to his orders personally. Sexual Partners Annette has participated in scenes of an adult nature over the course of her appearances. The following are the notable listed encounters, though not necessarily extensive: * Under the Infections control, Natasha Romanov offers herself to Tatsuro Maeda in his club, but is forced off by Annette. Annette continues on to suck Tatsuro off to completion, even as he aggressively handles her, and she intimates that Natasha may earn her place at Maeda's feet if she obeys her orders to come. Backstory Pre-Cartel Life Before coming to work at the Maeda Cartel, Annette was a well know and respected woman in Manhattan New York City. She graduated with degrees in business and psychology, one from a top American University and one from Oxford in London. She spend much of her adult life working at firms along Madison Avenue, specifically in the advertising area. She used her understanding of the human mind to pressure and bend people into buying products, rather than using the more subtle principles of many marketing firms today. It was here her desire to control people grew, although she already knew that part of her existed before on the job. Thanks to her specialty techniques and approach, she quickly became pigeonholed into specific campaign types and jobs,at which she excelled, but her life also became lacking in challenge. She felt that she was better than most people, could control most people, and so she began to seek out new ways to reach her potential. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Annette is an important character in the events of AoH: MoAR, acting as Maeda's right hand woman and leading henchwoman. She uses her strict, domineering personality to pressure Natasha Romanov to side against the Heels Agency and work alongside (or beneath) her and Tatsuro at the Maeda Cartel. She acts as the stick to the carrot that Tatsuro offers, using stolen Agency files to blackmail her. As one of the top organizer of the Maeda Cartel, she is responsible for their growth and their influence in the boroughs of the city, particularly the upscale areas. Additional Content beWilder's Wildest! Annette was selected as on of the 10 AoH contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She failed to make it past the Preliminary Rounds and was one of the 12 girls to be eliminated in the first stage of the contest. She ended the contest tied for 16th Place out of 20, alongside Nurse Kelly, taking in 4 votes over the 4 Preliminary rounds.https://www.patreon.com/posts/24787130 Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters Category:Criminal Characters